


Whose Story Is It, Anyway?

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [30]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A weak attempt at comedy between Sesshoumaru and Jaken.
Series: The 6ixth Session [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Whose Story Is It, Anyway?

Originally Published April 1, 2009

* * *

"Jaken," said Sesshoumaru.

SWITCH!

"Jaken," said the great dog-demon Sesshoumaru as the wind swept his long, flowing hair about, "Jaken, come!"

The little green youkai's ears perked at the command - a look of shock warped his features.

SWITCH!

....a look of fear....

SWITCH!

....a look of 'gods - he's gonna catch me again' twisted his features....

"Yes, yes ... my Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken, what are you doing with your staff?"

SWITCH!

"....what are you doing with my fluff?"

SWITCH!

"....what are you doing with that Cowboy?"

"Um. Um. It's not what it looks like, I swear, my Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He looked about nervously and anxiously. He gulped waiting - yet - the prompt did not return. And, with the silence that followed its passing, he sighed relieved.

"Take those feathers off and come."

SWITCH!

"Stop reading the Narakunomicon and come."

SWITCH!

"Get your hands off that Cowboy and come."

SWITCH!

"Ja...."

SWITCH!

SWITCH!

SWITCH!

_Oops - it looks like SWITCH broke after too much abuse...._

Sesshoumaru swished the Tokijen right and left. 

A wail of despondency followed. A loud 'NO'. Unfurling. Softening. Ebbing into oblivion. And, suddenly, the wilderness was quiet.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, that gag got so tired...."

The dog-demon kicked Jaken.

"Hurry - before it starts again - and, gods, leave that Cowboy alone!"


End file.
